


Decisions

by RogueMarieL



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't be a Kirk in that house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to this movie, though I do own a copy. I do not own these characters, and nothing I do or say can or will, to the best of my knowledge, influence in any way, shape, or form Star Trek as a whole. I am not making any money from writing using these characters.  
> Also, this fic takes into account a deleted scene, so check that out if you can. The was written as a class assignment and is posted at my current wordpress account, under the name ekhlami. Cross posted to Archive of Our Own.

The [deleted scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=U2NTsD1IFyA) I mentioned.

**Decisions**

He heard the car coming up from behind him, and put his thumb out in hopes of getting a lift. He needed to get out – there was nothing left for him here, in that house that was not, would never be a home. He felt bad about leaving Jim behind, but his brother was smart, quiet — he knew how to get out of the way and stay there. He’d be okay by himself.

The car honked at him, and he turned. His arm fell to his side as the driver called out to him. It couldn’t possibly be his little brother, not Jim. Jim was a good kid, didn’t pull stupid stunts like this.

There was no mistaking the voice that called out his name. His heart stopped. He took a step forward, hoping that Jim would pull over, and then he heard the siren.

Frozen, he couldn’t get his body to move. He knew that whatever happened next, Frank would be pissed.

In the distance, he saw the law enforcement drone catch up to the car. Then he saw the car turn. He knew that road. The end of it was a long drop.

He ran.

The cars, for obvious reasons, were much faster than he. He stopped in the grass, gasping for breath, as he realized that the corvette was gone. It had gone over. He prayed to every deity he didn’t believe in that his brother hadn’t gone over with it. The drone was still there, however, he could see the bike, vaguely. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to see more clearly.

Shapes took form — two of them. Jim had somehow survived something that anyone else would have died during. Jim always was the lucky one, though. Relief spread through his body, making him dizzy and lightheaded. His legs gave out, and he sprawled onto the grass, doing his best not to cry. He thought about getting up, running to Jim, yelling at him for doing something so dumb.

He lay there, considering, trying to breathe through the last vestiges of terror. He heard another vehicle, coming to pick his brother up, most likely. Maybe it was another law enforcement drone — this one in a car instead of on a bike. Or, perhaps it was an ambulance — Jim might have gotten hurt, after all. Heck, the drone may have even called Frank.

That thought had him sitting up, fear surging back up. Frank. What would he do to Jim after this?

He flopped back down — he’d know Frank’s hovercar anywhere, and that was definitely not it. He didn’t stand until he heard them leave, and then he walked to the quarry. Peering down, he tried not to feel sick at the sight. Then he found himself unable to swallow down anger. That was his father’s car — and now it was twisted metal at the bottom of a cliff.

He looked off into the distance, back the way he’d come. There was nothing for him there. He wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t be a Kirk in that house. Walking away wasn’t very Kirk-like either — he was leaving his brother behind if he continued down his path. It would kill him to stay. He took a deep breath, and made a decision. He walked down the road, back onto the main one. He looked at the town he grew up in. He turned.

Squaring his shoulders, Sam walked away.


End file.
